The invention relates to a method for an IR-radiation based temperature measurement at an object.
The invention further relates to an IR-radiation based temperature measuring device having an IR-radiation detector and a reference element.
In radiometric temperature measurements the knowledge of the emission level and the reflected temperature radiation is mandatory in order to avoid faulty measurements. Due to the fact that these parameters are usually known only approximately, they are normally estimated. Frequently tables with estimated values are used for this purpose, and the measurement of emission levels is performed with specialized devices. It is also known to determine the portion of reflected environmental radiation in the form of the reflected temperature using a reference element, which is coated appropriately.